Back with the heroes/Getting the party setup/Telling the ghost stories
Here is how the scary stories were told in The Wrath of Oogie Boogie. Back with Yuna and her friends, they getting everything ready for the party. Princess Yuna: Everything is ready. Scootaloo (Human): This is gonna be awesome. Splodge the Kangaroo: It sure is, Scootaloo. Webby Vanderquack: Is this gonna be the best or what? Sugar Apple: I second that, Webby. Gus Turner: We should go trick-or-treating, starting with the library not far from Ponyville. At last, the Golden Oak Library as the scariest Ultimate Haunted Golden Oak Library, with lots of Jack-O-Lanterns, fake ghosts, fake skeletons, orange lights, the fake Christine Plymouth Fury car parked near it, fog machine, scary scarecrows, Stranger Things decorations, fake zombie hands, fake tombstones, fake tombs, fake bats, a fake werewolf, the fake The Car (from The Car (1977)), fake Jaws the Great White Shark, the Gremlins dolls, the music and songs (from Ghostbusters series, Jaws, Halloween, Christine, Monster House, Stranger Things and Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit), sound effects (including Satan’s evil laughs, Gremlins, zombies, bats, ghosts, ghouls, Frankenstein’s monsters and Monster House) and its theatre room has some Halloween movies and horror movies (including Monster House, Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II, Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters (2020), It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, The Addams Family, Igor, Gremlins, Gremlins 2: The New Batch, Christine, The Car (1977), Ello Gov'nor, Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, Stranger Things, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, Stranger Things 4, It (2017), It: Chapter Two, Hotel Transylvania trilogy, The Nightmare Before Christmas and The Haunted Mansion). Nyx: This is more… (gulps) terrifying. Sugar Apple: (rang the doorbell as Lumpy Space Princess opened the door) Trick-or-Treat! Lloyd Garmadon: Nice costume, Sugar Apple. Princess Bubblegum: A duckling costume. Jake the Dog: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Princess Bubblegum: Jake, they’re just Halloween costumes? Jake the Dog: I knew that, just making sure I don’t scare anybody. Jay: Sure you were, Jake. Princess Yuna: So, what’re you guys up to for this year? Lloyd Garmadon: We’re just getting ready to prepare some scary stories about Jack, Parker, J.B., Mr. Douglas, and Spencer the Ghost Dog. Princess Solarna: Who are Jack, Parker, J.B., Mr. Douglas, and Spencer the Ghost Dog? Princess Harumi: They are ghost hunters, as in they hunt evil ghosts. Princess Flurry Heart: The Golden Oak Library and the School of Friendship were all decorated and ready for the party. Princess Luna: I love 80s horror movies, including Ghostbusters, Gremlins, and Christine. Princess Solarna: And there’s plenty where that came from. K.I.T.T.: It is going to be a special Halloween occasion. Hiro: Yuna and her friends seem to be having a wonderful time. Princess Celestia: They sure are, Hiro. Princess Yuna: Are you having a great Halloween and Nightmare Night, Lightning? Lightning McQueen: You know it, Yuna, I look forward to it. So, they all came together as they build up a campfire for the occasion. Later, they were talking about Halloween and Nightmare Night this year. Princess Yuna: So? Sheen Estevez: So what, Yuna? Princess Jubilee: Let’s tell some ghost story, everyone. Princess Bubblegum: Good idea, who wants to go first? Lightning McQueen: I don’t think I’m good at ghost stories. Princess Solarna: What about you, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Nothing yet. Apple Bloom (Human): I do. With that, Apple Bloom came up with just the scary story. Apple Bloom (Human): Okay, Y'all, I got a better scary story this year. Flap Platypus: I hope it's not too scary, is it, Apple Bloom? Apple Bloom: Oh, it is very scary, Flap. Have you ever heard of... (turns off the lights and turns on the flashlight) the Ghost Engine of Equestria Mountain!? Tom Sawyer: This should be good. Babs Seed (Human): Please Tell us, Cuz. So, Apple Bloom begins telling her ghost story. As the story shows, she started narrating. Apple Bloom (Human): (narrating) 30 years ago on this Halloween and Nightmare Night like tonight, there was an old steam locomotive named Godric, named after one of the founders of Hogwarts Castle. He was preparing to take the cargo train to Canterlot and set off. As Godric puffing down the mountain, something very bad happened and became derailed into the woods below. Luckily, his crew jumped cleared and the cargo cars stayed on the rails. Soon, she was getting to the scariest part of the story. Apple Bloom (Human): (narrating) And Godric was never to be seen again. Some say that the fog was everywhere, it never happened before. When Halloween and Nightmare Night arrives, you heard the ghost of Godric with blood red lights as it flies past you and the scream of the demonic whistle and it disappeared into the foggy mist. Godric: (evilly demonic laugh) At last, Apple Bloom finished the story. Apple Bloom (Human): And so, when y'all climb Equestria Mountain, Godric’s ghost will appear, chase you and killed again. Shifty Dingo: Nice scary story, Apple Bloom. Does anyone else wish to tell the next one? Nyx: I do, Shifty. Vanellope von Schweetz: (gulps) Marcia Marsupial Mouse: Oh, please don't let it be too scary than the one Apple Bloom told us! Nyx: It’s already too late now, Marcia. As another scary story was shown, Nyx was telling the next one. Nyx: (narrating) Years ago at the Golden Oak Library, there was a smartest scientist who was the best in Equestria there is. Then, the scenes were showing as Nyx tells the story. Nyx: (narrating) Until one fateful evening, there has been a tragic accident. Once he created a machine, it goes out of control and killed him. All that's left is him, was his special glasses and as the years past, and he was never seen or heard of ever again. With the story ended, Sheen was the only one who doesn't get it. Sheen Estevez: I don’t get it! Why is Nyx’s story wasn’t real!? What a ripoff! Og: You said it, Sheen. Mike Mazinsky: Okay, who else has a scary story to tell? Portal Glow: I do. Cindy Vortex: What scary story is about, Portal Glow? Portal Glow: You'll see, Cindy, I've come up with just a very scary one. Eclipse Smith: Like? Portal Glow: The Legend of the Haunted Train! Eclipse Smith: You mean Arnold’s grandfather, Phil told him and Gerald about the Haunted Train? Portal Glow: That's right, you guys wanna hear it? Sheen Estevez: I do, SpongeBob and Arnold haven't told us about it! Arachna: Tell us more, Portal Glow. With the flashback shown, Portal Glow told them the whole story. Portal Glow: (narrating) Forty years ago, old Engine 25 was heading for the station. The engineer went mad and drove his train off the tracks. They never saw him or the train again, Some say he drove it straight to. At last, the scary story ended with Portal Glow making a point. Portal Glow: And that's the end. Toby Smith: That sounds terrifying! Rarity (Human): That sounds ridiculous. Portal Glow: They're just scary stories, Rarity. Sunrise Shimmer: What's so bad about it to you anyway? Rarity (Human): (mimicking Portal Glow) They’re just scary stories, Rarity. But there’s no such thing as ghosts. Princess Yuna: They’re real stories. Sweetie Belle (Human): What’s wrong with Rarity? Sheen Estevez: Maybe she got up on the wrong side of the bed, or it's just her grumpy attitude. So, Rarity turned away just to give herself some space and avoid any scary stories. Princess Bubblegum: Should we go and talk to her? Marceline Abadeer: Nah, we’ll just let Yuna handle it, or at least Rarity will find her own way. Princess Bubblegum: I suppose so. Princess Yuna: Oh, that reminds me, we should go meet with Headmare Glimmer at the School of Friendship. Princess Luna: Come along, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Coming, Mama! So, Yuna and her friends went off to the School of Friendship to meet some guests. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225